This present invention, wherein a polymer/potassium permanganate composite film and its preparation method are disclosed, belongs to the field of polymer composite films.
With the improvement of gross national product, people have higher standard of living, and pay more and more attention to food packaging materials.
Generally, fruit produces ethylene during natural ripening. The more ripe the fruit, the more ethylene it will give off. Once the fruit is fully ripe, the content of ethylene drops. Ethylene is commonly used to speed up fruit ripening. The ripening effect depends on three main factors: appropriate temperature, sufficient oxygen, and appropriate enzyme. The respiratory intensity and permeability of oxygen of fruit increase greatly after being treated with ethylene, which promotes fruit respiration. Ethylene also increases fruit enzyme activity, and can change the direction of enzyme movement, so as to shorten the time for fruit to mature, and to achieve the goal of ripening. If food packaging materials can absorb ethylene generated by fruits, then they can lengthen fruit ripening time, keep fruit fresh and extend fruit shelf-life.
Potassium permanganate is usually used as preservative, disinfectant, deodorant, or cleaning agent, etc. In gas cleaning, it can be used to remove sulfur, arsenic, phosphorus, silane, borane and sulfide. In the field of mining metallurgy, it can be used to separate molybdenum from copper, remove impurities contained in zinc and cadmium, and be used as oxidant for compound flotation. It also can be used as decolorizer for special fabric, wax, oil and resin, and as an adsorbent of gas mask, and stains for wood and copper, etc.
When potassium permanganate and polymers are combined, the obtained composite can absorb ethylene generated by fruits, thereby lengthening fruits ripening time, keeping fruits fresh, and improving fruit's oxygen barrier property as well. As potassium permanganate itself has a good efficiency to remove bacteria without polluting fruits, the obtained composite material is environmentally safe.